Nunca pensé llegar amarte
by apple kuchiki
Summary: Levi ve a mikasa triste por los sentimientos no correspondidos que tiene con eren, el tiempo que esta con mikasa para que ella estuviera más tranquila, levi se enternece por las palabras de ella, llegando a un punto en que empiezan a sentir algo más..
1. Chapter 1

**Palabras de la Autora**:Hola gente! no es la primera vez que escribo un fic, pero esta es la primera vez que escribo uno de SNK, pensé primero crear uno de eren x levi ewe, pues mejor me animé más por crear este, la pareja yaoi pues como que no es lo mio, y pareja más bonita es el levi x mikasa n.n (''si ellos tuvieran un hijo, sería la salvación de la humanidad'').

PD:es probable que caíga en el famoso ''OOC'', pero realmente haré lo posible por poder asercarme a los personajes.

**Advertencias**: En este fic, se van a encontrar palabras fuertes, vulgares, groserías (como quieran decirle) espero que lo lean bajo su propia responsabilidad eue

pueden encontrar parejas, mujer x mujer, hombre x hombre, hombre x mujer.

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes son obra de Hajime Isayama te amo/odio Hajime, yo no gano ni un yen, ni un euro, ni un peso al hacer esto, que si fuera mio ya verían al sargento levi sin camisa eue.

* * *

**Nunca pensé llegar amarte.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Sentimiento nuevamente.**

El día era nublado, se veía demasiado triste, el equipo de eren jeager estaban en el comedor esperando a que regresará su sargento, levi, para poder acatar las siguientes ordenes.

todos se veían demasiado aburridos, ya que llevaban varias horas esperandolo, llegaron a un punto en que pensaron que había pasado algo malo otra vez como para que el sargento más fuerte, se estuviera tardando tanto.

_¿Que sucede eren, que piensas?_Decía un armin preocupado, ya que veía que eren no se había comido su plato de sopa desde hace unas 2 horas.

_Nada armin, solo que... es extraño que el sargento levi ya se este tardando demasiado.._Decía eren mientras le daba vueltas a su cuchará.

_Eren..._mikasa apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar su voz tranquila, mientras que le tocaba la mano a eren._No es para que te preocupes tanto, ya no ah de tardar.

_Eren se quitaba la mano de su media hermana_Esta bien, pero al menos por que no mando a otra persona para que nos avisará de que llegaría ''algo'' más tarde?.-es interrumpido-

_Eren ya callate!_jean enojado en la esquina, golpeaba con sus manos la mesa, de lo decesperado que estaba_Todos aquí estamos decesperados de que el sargento no llegue!

_si eren... estamos aburridos_decía christa echa bolita en un rincón del comedor.

_levantate christa, no quiero que mi mujer este sucia_ymir levantandola mientras la sacudia del polvo que había en el piso_si eren, ya nos aburrimos, estamos en un comedor sucio, y lo más probable es que hasta han de estar jugando los ''jefes'' y se allán olvidado de nosotros_cruzada de brazos, mientras fruncia el ceño.

_Si eren, además solo nos dieron sopa, SOPA! Al menos nos hubieran dejado un pedazo de carneeee o un pedacito de pollo_sasha mientras se le salía la saliba de toda la comida que se estaba imaginando.

_callate sasha! tu solo hablas y piensas en comida_connie con los brazos cruzados frunciendo el ceño_solo relajense no han de tardar_cruzando las piernas y cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad.

_Bueno, ya esta bien_eren encabronado se levanta_Si el sargento no piensa venir, iré a buscarlo!

_Eren..._mikasa se levanta para poder deter a eren que ya estaba apunto de abrir la puerta._No lo hagas eren...

En ese mómento se abre la perilla de la puerta y era el sargento levi, eren se quedo perplejo y nervioso de que ponía los dedos cruzados de que no lo allá escuchado de que el iría a buscarlo.

_A ver mocosos los quiero ver sentados_levi con tranquilidad saca un pañuelo de una de sus bolsas del pantalón y se pone a limpiar una silla del comedor para poder sentarse.

_¿Por que se tardo tanto?!_se levanta eren encabronado_Al menos nos hubiera mandado a alguien para avisarnos de que tardaría ¿No cree?_levi lo miraba con atención pero realmente no le importaba las palabras de eren.

_¿Ya acabaste?_levi serio, le da una mirada retadora a eren_Si me tarde no es asunto tuyo, aunque si pude a ver enviado a alguien para que les dijera, pero realmente les dije que estarían en este comedor, pero al parecer no se dieron cuenta de las sircunstancias en las que se encuentra este lugar.

En ese momento eren se le puso la piel de gallina al ver que todo el lugar estaba lleno de tierra y se le puso el rostro palido, y recordó los días que estuvo con el sargento en el castillo limpiando, eren mejor se sento y se quedo callado con la mirada agachada.

_Ya te diste cuenta eren_todos en el lugar se le quedaban viendo al sargento nerviosos_Una de tantas cosas que también detesto aparte de los titanes, es que, yo no tolero ver algún lugar sucio, y si los deje aquí era para que realmente se pusieran a limpiar, no a olgazanear, así que se ponen a limpiar mocosos de mierda, si no, tendremos mucho de que hablar_levi se levanta_Así que me volveré a ir, y cuando regrese quiero ver todo el lugar limpio, no solo el comedor, también sus habitaciones, tsk_levi sale del comedor.

_Vamos chicos, tenemos que limpiar todo el lugar_eren nervioso, pues el ya sabía como se pone el sargento cuando se trata de limpieza.

_Por favor, limpiar? es enserio?_jean en sarcasmo_le daré una pasada y nada más, donde me quiera decir algo ese enano amargado, que lo limpie el.

_Hasta para eso no puedes jean?_ymir con los brazos cruzados dandole una sonrisa retadora_Te puedo apostar a que mi chica y yo podemos limpiar más cosas que tu jean!.

_Ymir..._dando una sonrsia, a christa le gustaba ver a ymir sonreír.

_Ya, vamos todos a limpiar!_sasha emocionada toma a connie del brazo y se lanzan a las habitaciones para limpiar.

_Esperen chicos!_Armin atrás de ellos, mientras llevaba unos trapos y unas escobas.

_Yo iré por el agua allá afuera, eren..._mikasa sale del comedor con dos cubetas.

al caminar mikasa pasaba por varios arboles, y recordaba más o menos por donde era el camino que la dirijia a las llaves de agua, y recordó de que esas llaves estaban donde se encontraba la oficina del sargento levi.

mikasa al llegar, puso las cubetas debajo de las llaves para entonces abrirlas y esperar a que se llenarán, para entonces el sargento levi salió de su oficina, quería saber quien era el que estaba tomando agua.

_levi sale de su oficina y se recarga en su puerta para entoces ponerse sonrrojado, el sargento veía a mikasa agachada y viendole el trasero y como se le marcaba sus pantaletas rosas_¿Q-Que haces mocosa?

_Mikasa se levanta y cierra la llave del agua_Lo siento sargento estaba llenando las cubetas para poder trapear el comedor y las habitaciones_haciendo saludo militar.

_suficiente saludo, me podrías decir ¿Por que estabas llorando?.

_mikasa se sonrrojo un poco, se puso nerviosa, ¿Como es posible que el sargento se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando?,_¿Como se dió cuenta de que estaba llorando?_mikasa nerviosa con la mirada un poco vidriosa.

_Conocí a una mujer que hacía eso, cada vez que salíamos de las murallas_recordando a petra_así que por eso mismo sé lo que estabas realmente haciendo.

_Mikasa no contuvo las ganas de llorar y lo volvió hacer_puede que sea una de las mujeres más fuertes, pero a veces no puedo aguantarme las ganas de llorar.

_Somos seres humanos ackerman, así que todos estamos a nuestro derecho de querer llorar_mikasa no creía las palabras que le estaba diciendo el sargento levi, ya que el es un hombre muy duro, seco, y a veces puede ser la persona más temida, pero recuerda de que el sargento levi también es un caballero, un hombre con modales.

_Quiero que entres mocosa_Le habría la puerta a mikasa para que ella puediera entrar.

_secandose las lagrimas con su bufanda entra._E-Esta bien.

Al entrar, se sienta en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio del sargento, levi cierra la puerta y saca dos tazas de café para poder servirle a mikasa y un poco para él.

_dandole un sorbo a su taza_Ahora habla.

_Mikasa con la mirada agachada y sonrrojandose un poco_N-no creí, bueno no pensé que la primera persona que le contaría lo que siento realmente fuera con usted sargento.

_ajam_haciendo que continuará mikasa

_Bueno, realmente es que estoy triste por que amo a eren, eh echo muchas cosas por él y el ah echo muchas cosas por mi y armin, pero parece que eren es un idiota y no sé da cuenta de todo lo que estoy haciendo por el, me metí a las tropas de reconocimiento por él, yo realmente no quería que el se metiera en todo esto, pero fue su desición y lo amo demasiado que lo unico que hice es entrar igual para poder protegerlo, pero lo unico que piensa es acabar con los titanes, parece que ya no le importa si armin y yo vamos a morir, o algo así, pero... por que no se da cuenta de todo los sacrificios que hemos echo armin y yo por él._mientras mikasa al decir cada una de esas palabras, seguía llorando, secando sus ojos empañados con su bufanda y levi por al escucharla se le enternecia el corazón, al escuchar a ackerman así, ella es una de las mujeres más fuertes, pero verla llorar, era una de las cosas más extrañas que llegaban aserte sentir.

_Mira ackerman..._se levantaba el sargento y se recarga en el escritorio para quedar enfrete de mikasa_Tu has demostrado demasiado de que amas a eren, yo no puedo decir que eren este mal, pero lo unico malo que el ah echo es que ah echo llorar a una mujer muy fuerte y m-muy lin-nda_las ultimas palabras le costaban trabajo decir levi, al escuchar eso mikasa se sonrrojó un poco y escondia su sonrrojo en su bufanda_entiendo a eren de que quiera acabar con los titanes, entiendo su pequeña obsesión por ellos_recordando a hanji_pero, también en estas sircunstancias como quieres que el se fije en ti?, primera, el siempre te ah visto como su hermana y que de alguna forma también a armin lo ve así, y los protege, y por otra, no creo que el este pensando en amor_dandole un sorbo a su taza de café.

_sargento... le puedo hacer varias preguntas?_timida mikasa en la mirada se le notaban los nervios y eso el sargento se había dado cuenta_¿Usted me odia?.

_tsk odiarte?, yo nunca eh dicho que te odio, ni siquiera eh echo algo para demostrar que te odio.

_E-enserio?

_Pues si, yo no te odio, ¿cual es la siguiente pregunta?_le da el ultimo sorbo a su café.

_U-usted cree que soy fuerte y l-linda?_mikasa seguía escondiendo su rostro apenado en la bufanda.

_tsk, si lo dije es por que es verdad mocosa_el sargento le dio a mikasa una media sonrisa, ella no creía lo que estaba viendo, el sargento sonríendole.

* * *

**POV LEVI**

**Pero que carajos es lo que estoy sintiendo?, ella es una mujer muy fuerte en el campo de batalla, pero es una mujer muy tierna y sensible, cada vez que la veo sonrrojarse, me dan ganas de b-besarla...**

**Yo no puedo estar con una mujer que es menor de edad, ella ama a eren, yo no creo de que ella terminé sintiendo algo por su sargento...**

**de todas formas, ella me enternece el corazón...**

**posiblemente si yo llegará a estar con ella, estaría acabado...**

**aunque, estoy sintiendo algo que pensé a verlo perdido hace varios años...**

* * *

_Sargento usted creé que soy linda y fuerte, entonces..._mikasa se estaba sintiendo de la manera extraña como el sargento se estaba sintiendo con ella, llegando a un punto de que parecía que mikasa no era ella la que decía todo eso._Cree que sería una buena n-novia?..._apenas con un hilo de voz se le había escuchado decir eso.

* * *

**POV MIKASA**

**¿Que siento?, p-por que estoy sintiendo esto repentinamente? o será por que el sargento me dijo fuerte y linda, será que el sargento le intereso?, ahora que lo recuerdo, sasha había dicho algo sobre el sargento, de que es un hombre con modales, atractivo y muy fuerte, p-pero, un hombre así como el, sintiendo algo por mi?, digo jean no cuenta el solo me molesta diciendome que le gusto, pero realmente no me interesa, pero eren... **

**eren es el hombre que siempre eh amado, pero que puedo hacer realmente? si el nada más me ve como su hermana...**

**me estoy poniendo cada vez más nerviosa al estar en la oficina del sargento, me esta poniendo nerviosa cada vez que se aserca y cada vez que dice algo..**

* * *

_Bueno, ahora que lo pienso... que si tu fueras mi mujer, realmente si creo que seas una buena n-novia_la ultima palabra hizo que el sargento se sonrrojará levemente.

_Usted que haría por mi, si fuesé así!_mikasa se levanta al decir la ultima pregunta.

_sientate_pone su mano en la cabeza de mikasa para bajarla, haciendo que ella se sentará de nuevo._pues, eres una mujer fuerte, pero realmente yo te protegería para toda la vida, te cuidaría, te protegería, te haría mia_la palabra mia, lo dijo de una forma más sería como si quisiera seducir a mikasa.

_e-esta bien sargento, muchas gracias por a verme escuchado y me retiró por que sé que mis compañeros deben de estar esperando el agua y por otra forma los va a regañar al igual que a mi_levantandose mikasa y dirigiendose a la puerta.

_tsk, solo los regañaría a ellos, pero a ti no.

_sonrrojada mikasa hace saludo militar_si no necesita nada me puedo retirar?

_yo creo que no te diste cuenta que alado de las habitaciones estaba el baño y por obvias razones allí igual había llaves de agua, yo creo que necesitabas estar un momento a solas ¿cierto?_dandole la espalda a mikasa, ya que se estaba preparando una taza de café.

_Nerviosa, ya no recordaba el por que se había salido del comedor_si sargento..._susurrando.

_Ya no hay nada más que hacer, te puedes retirar ackerman, te veo a la hora de la cena.

_gracias sargento y me puede hacer un favor?_mikasa nuevamente se sonrrojaba levemente, el sargento voltea a verla_podría sentarse alado mio en la hora de la cena?...

_el sargento no se contuvo y se sonrrojo levemente_esta bien ackerman, ya te puedes retirar.

_esta bien, gracias_mikasa sale de la oficina del sargento.

Mikasa se llevo con ella las cubetas llenas de agua, ¿Pero cuanto tiempo estuve hablando con el sargento?-se decía ella sola-Ya esta atardeciendo y deje a mis compañeros haciendo los queaseres, y ni siquiera les lleve el agua. Mikasa rápido sale corriendo con las cubetas de agua.

Entra al comedor y se da cuenta de que sus compañeros ya habían acabado de hacer la limpieza, cuándo entro con las cubetas todos se le quedaron viendo.

_L-lo siento chicos_dejando las cubetas en el piso.

_No te preocupes mikasa ¿donde estabas, por que tardaste tanto?_armin mientras tomaba las cubetas para meterlas al baño.

_si mikasa..._sasha la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa picarona.

_p-pues, estaba con el sargento levi_recordó todo lo que había hablado con el sargento y se escondio su rostro en su bufanda

_grita sasha_Uuuuuuuuy mikasa~ con que estabas con el sargento, y por que escondes tu rostro en tu bufanda? eh eh, algo paso~~~ cuentamos!~~_sasha se levanto y tomo a mikasa de la mano para sentarse en comedor para que ella contará todo lo que había pasado.

_Sasha! deja de comportarte así, solo hablaron no creo que allán echo otra cosa_jean enojado.

eren miraba a mikasa de forma algo sorprendido, pero a la vez como si no le importará que hubiera pasado ella con el sargento, así que mejor se quedo viendo la escena entre ellos y mikasa.

_y bien ¿Que hicieron?_yimir la miraba de igual forma pervertida.

_yimir!_christa la miraba algo enojada_esas cosas no se preguntan, si hubiera pasado algo entre ellos dos, a nosotros que nos interesa!

_es verdad_connie decía mientras estaba recostado en la mesa_por favor ya callensé que tengo sueño

_pues duermete así como berth y reiner, pero en las habitaciones idiota_yimir le decía a connie riendo.

_esos dos llevan horas durmiendo, ni siquiera nos ayudaron para hacer la limpieza, pero bueno me largo a dormir, y me guardan mi cena!_la ultimas palabras las decía entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a sasha.

_si, si ya vete_jean recargando su cabeza en su mano sin dejar de ver a mikasa y preguntandose que había sucedido entre ellos dos.

connie se va a las habitaciones para poder dormise del ruidero que estaban haciendo sus compañeros, en ese entonces algunos soldados entran al comedor y se ponen a servir la cena y los demás se sientan para poder cenar.

_Ya se pueden retirar_decía el sargento levi a los soldados que servían la cena.

_saludo militar_si sargento.

_Tsk Buenas mocosos ya se pueden poner a comer_levi mientras caminaba por todo el lugar para inspeccionar de que no hubiera ni una particula de polvo en el lugar_como veo que si hicieron bien la limpieza, cenaré con ustedes.

en ese momento el sargento no se sento en donde siempre, enfrente de todos, si no tomo su lugar alado de mikasa.

_Gracias sargento_decía una mikasa sin mirarle al rostro de la pena.

_tsk solo cena_levi indeferente se pone a cenar, mientras que los demás miraban con atención a ellos dos, no se podían creer la escena que estaban pasando.

mientras que todos estaban cenando, levi y mikasa ya había acabado pero por modales no se levantaron hasta que los demás terminaran sus alimentos, en ese momento es donde ellos dos empezaron a tener un poco de asercamiento.

mikasa veía a los demás muy metidos mientras comían, así que mikasa solo los veía pero debajo de la mesa, mikasa quería asercar su mano en la del sargento, empezaba poco a poco asercando su mano a la de él, poco a poco asercaba sus dedos hasta llegar a la punta de uno de sus dedos, el sargento miro disimulado de lo que ackerman estaba haciendo así que, el tomo su mano y la puso arriba de mikasa entrelazando sus dedos, el sargento estaba viendo si los mocosos no estaban poniendoles atención así que tomo la mano de mikasa y la beso, y la volvió a bajar para que los demás no se dieran cuenta, mikasa estaba nerviosa había sentido los labios del sargento en su mano, sus labios tan sauves, la había besado con tanta ternura, mikasa volteó a ver al sargento apenada.

Los demás acabaron de deborar la comida.

_Como ya acabaron mocosos, quiero decirles algo_levantadose y dirijiendose a la puerta_apartir de mañana yo voy a entrenar a ackerman y hanji zoe va a entrenarlos a ustedes. ¿alguna duda?_viendolos seriamente.

_Ninguna_decían todos levantadose y haciendo saludo militar.

_Bien_veía a mikasa de reojo y salió del lugar.

todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para poder dormir, mikasa se acuesta en su cama.

-en su mente-No puedo dejar de pensar en los labios del sargento, eran tan suaves, tan tiernos, tan..-se le venía de nuevo la imagen del sargento besando la mano de ella-Que se sentirá besar sus labios?...-escondiendose entre sus sabanas y perdiendose del sueño.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado, perdonen por si encuentran faltas de ortografía, es que escribó demasiado rápido y aveces no me percato de mis faltas u.u

Bueno espero que me dejen comentarios, reviews, todo será bien resivido!

y perdonen si me alejé un poco de los personajes, es que me emocionó xD

bueno espero leerlos para el siguiente capítulo ! ^^

sayo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Palabras de la Autora**:Hola de nuevo gente! bueno, no pensé que le gustará mi fic a varias personas ;w; así que eso me anima más a seguir este fic. y por motivos de votación les traígo conmigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, por favor dejenme reviews eso es lo que me anima a seguir~

bueno aquí mis **agredecimientos:**

quiero darle gracias a loca bionica en fanfiction

en el grupo de Fb Rivaille x Mikasa is love! ~~fanclub3 3fancafe~~RivaMika Fans a:

Tamii Araya Ravanal

Zeth Aguilera Ackerman

Carmen García

Mikasa Skamilla

Ariza Reckles

Samantha Mc

**Avertencias:**En este fic, se van a encontrar palabras fuertes, vulgares, groserías (cmo quieran decirle) espero que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad!, van a encontrar parejas: hombre x hombre, mujer x mujer, hombre x mujer.

**(LEMMON DETECTED)**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son obra de Hajime Isayama te amo/hajime, yo no gano ni un yen, ni un euro ni un peso al hacer esto, que si fuera mio ya verían al sargento levi sin camisa eue

* * *

**PD: Este capítulo les dejo una canción con la que me inspiré para poder escribir este cap y es, **

**Do I Wanna Know de artic monkeys :B**

* * *

**Nunca pensé llegar amarte**

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Me estas retando?**

Al día siguiente estaba igual de nublado parecía tan triste el cielo, todos estaban ya uniformados y preparados para poder salir a entrenar, pero antes necesitaban desayunar, para eso mikasa fué la primera que se había levantado, ella se veía tranquila pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa ya que la persona que la va a entrar es nada más ni nada menos que el sargento levi, le era extraños demás que solo fuera a ella, y los que restaban fuera con hanji.

Todos sentados en la mesa, llegan los demás soldados para serviles de desayunar y proceder a comer, cuándo llega hanji al comedor.

_Mikasa ackerman_acomodandose los lentes, mientras se sentaba en el comedor, le miraba feliz, mayormente hanji siempre estaba feliz_Tu no vas a desayunar con nosotros mikasa, el enano enojón quiere que vayas con él para desayunar y entrar, no quiere perder el tiempo.

_Esta bien_se levanta y hace saludo militar y se retira.

todos en el comedor la miraban con cara de ¿pero, por que ella?, se habían quedado boqui abiertos.

Mikasa nerviosa se dirige hacía la oficina del comandante toda nerviosa.

mikasa caminaba tranquilamente para no derrumbarse de los nervios, toda la noche se quedo pensando en el sargento, hasta en sus sueños tenía al sargento, mientras caminaba, daba pequeñas pausas para verificar que su uniforme estuviera bien, que ella estuviera bien presentable, en los charcos de agua se veía el cabello, hasta que llego mikasa a la oficina.

alli estaba ella, con la mano alzada, no quería tocar la puerta quería salir corriendo del lugar con tal de no ver a ese hombre atractivo que acababa de hacerla sentir especial y unica.

_Adelante_decía levi al otro lado de la puerta.

_esta bien sargento_abre la perilla y entra, levi estaba en su escritorio sentado con su taza de café y en el escritorio había dos huevos revueltos con tocino y un vaso de leche._toma asiento y desayuna.

_mikasa cierra la puerta para poder proceder a sentarse y desayunar_Buenos días sargento.

_Buenos días ackerman_dando un sorbo a su taza.

_ella veía que el sargento no tenía un plato de comida como el de ella_D-disculpe sargento ¿usted no va a desayunar?_ella no podía mirarle al rostro.

_Ya desayuné, espero que te guste el desayuno que te preparé tsk_se levanta y se quita el mandíl que utilizaba levi para preparar el desayuno, comida y cena en su oficina.

_ella lo veía con sonrrojo, el sargento le había dado de desayunar, era algo muy tierno_Gracias sargento_toma el tenedor y comienza a comer.

_levi regresa a su lugar y veía desayunar a mikasa_eres algo torpe para desayunar tsk_miraba a mikasa un poco de comida en su mejilla y se levanta hacía ella y saca de su chaqueta una servilleta_Limpiate cada vez que des un bocado_ levi siempre tenía una mirada que a cualquiera intimidaba pero para ella se le hacía de una forma tan seductora.

_L-lo siento_levi le limpiaba su mejilla delicadamente.

_No te disculpes tonta, solo come tranquilamente, se nota que estas nerviosa y quiero saber por que.._se regresaba a su escritorio para poder escucharla.

_estoy nerviosa desde antes de llegar a la oficina, no puedo negarlo, toda la noche estuve pensando en usted, me puedo escuchar algo atrevida, pero usted esta dentro de mi cabeza desde que me besó la mano..._mikasa al decir todo eso, se levanto, alzando la voz levi se quedo sorprendido de lo que el llego hacer sentir por mikasa, una de las mejores, una mujer fuerte, pero hermosa y de un corazón tan frágil pero de sentimientos sinceros.

_Sientate_levi actuó indiferente, parecía que le había dado igual lo que ella había dicho_Si ya acabaste tu desayuno espero que ya estes lista para entrenar._se levanta y regresa la bandeja de los platos sucios a la cocina que estaba en su oficina.

_Sargento..._un hilo de voz de mikasa, parecía que solo estaba levi ilucionandola.

_¿Que sucede? tsk_la miraba el sentía que acababa de cometer un error al a ver cambiado el tema.

_N-nada, ya podemos entrenar._escondía su rostro en su bufanda.

_Bien tu ganas_cierra de un puertazo la cocina, mikasa se espanto por el fuerte golpe que dió levi._Tu dices que yo te hice sentir algo más, dime que es lo que tu esperas de mi?_la miraba muy serio, parecía que estaba enojado, realmente siempre estaba así pero estaba de esta forma algo diferente en su mirada.

_mikasa agacho la mirada, sentía que estaba presionando al sargento, sentía que sería demasiado si ella le decía más sobre lo que sentía por él_N-nada_mikasa pone sus brazos hacía atrás, estaba poniendose triste, ello no creí que el sargento lo tomará de esta forma.

_Levi por su parte la miraba atento_ackerman, no es lo que piensas, si crees que estoy enojado contigo no es así, solamente di el puertazo por que esa puerta de la cocina, no se cierra si no es fuerte, te hice de desayunar, no había echo eso por una mujer desde hace muchos años, estoy tratando de hacer algo bueno por ti, yo soy tu sargento, eres menor de edad, yo no puedo ser tu novio o algo así_lo miraba serio, realmente por dentro a levi se le encogía más el corazón.

_E-esta bien sargento, realmente no me importa si usted no es nada de mi, yo tengo que respetarlo por quién es, mi sargento_le corría una lagrima por su mejilla.

_levi tomo de la mano a mikasa y la avento en el sillón haciendo que ella se quedará acostaba en la cama_No, tu estas esperando algo más_lo decía con una voz autoritaria.

_mikasa se puso muy sonrrojada, pero dentro de ella quería que el sargento hiciera eso, en su mente a noche lo deseó, muy profundo de su ser lo esperaba.

_este será tu entrenamiento, si así gustas, yo no te obligaré a nada_subiendo su rodilla al sillón como tratando de seducir a ackerman.

_Yo no dije que no_retandolo con la mirada_si ya llego hasta este punto, no sé de para atrás.

_ ja, con que me estas retando?_le dió una media sonrisa malevola.

_¿Que me hará?_poniendo cara de sumisa_lo estoy esperando_mikasa se le estaba saliendo lo pervertida que muy dentro de ella guardaba_Sé que usted es muy fuerte y es el mejor soldado que pudo tener la humanidad, que es el mejor en todos los aspectos...¿Que tan bueno es usted?_mikasa sería se muerde seductoramente uno de sus labios.

_Ackerman tsk, te acabas de sentenciar_levi la miraba serio, se le notaba en los ojos excitado, se notaba en su aura, solo estaba esperando el momento de que ella dijera algo más para hacer que el sargento la conociera muuuy bien...

levi se fue hacía la puerte y la cerro con llave, tapando las ventanas, no paraba de mirar a mikasa como si fuera su presa apunto de atacar en cualquier momento.

_Que espera sargento, quiero saber por que también esta en este rango_mikasa seguía retandolo.

levi no espero más y empezo a quitarse la playera haciendo ver los abdominales bien formados que tiene el sargento, por parte mikasa se pone de rodillas en el sillón y empieza por quitarse su bufanda, y lo toma al sergento, con su bufanda aserca a levi hacía los labios de mikasa y comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente, el sargento pasaba sus manos por los hombros de ella y comenzaba a quitarle la playera, dejando a ella con el brazier, comienza quitandole el pantalón y dejando completamente a mikasa con la ropa interior, levi se mordía el labio al ver a mikasa con la ropa interior de ella, seguía besandola apasionadamente, levi ponía las manos de ella en su miembro, haciendo que mikasa empezará a desabrocharle el pantalón haciendo que ella metiera su mano dentro de la ropa interior del sargento, seguían los besos apasionados, le besaba el cuello, los brazos, quitandole el brazier, comienza acariciar sus senos, haciendo que mikasa gimiera levemente, a levi le excitaba y lo llenaba de más ganas, levi se aserco a los pechos de mikasa y bajaba dandole leves besos hasta lamerlos.

_Estoy muy mojada_mikasa excitada, le decía levi mientras lo masturababa.

levi pone su mano en su intimidad de ella, y comienza a sentir lo mojada que estaba, y se mordía su labio, cada vez sentía más la piel de risada, de lo excitado que estaba al tocar el cuerpo bien formado de mikasa.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado este cap, se que es algo apresurado para meterle lemmon, pero no les importa o si? :c

perdón si encuentran faltas de ortografía u3u

bueno espero leerlos para el siguiente! :D

espero que me dejen reviews y así .w.

saludos!


End file.
